Juntos en esto
by Victoire Black
Summary: El viento atrapa la tela y juguetea con ella. Lo dejo hacer y deshacer a su antojo por un rato, mientras observo que juega el mismo juego con el mar. Cierro los ojos. Un mundo de estrellas y colores se dibuja ante mí, y temo que en algún momento todo eso se desvanezca. Temo abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la cruda realidad ante mí.


Los personajes y escenarios que puedan reconocer, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa en el reto "What if?" del foro Días Oscuros. _

* * *

«**JUNTOS EN ESTO**»

_Por Victoire Black._

Abro la ventana. Hace frío, mucho frío. Pero no importa. Salgo en camisón y veo el mar ondear frente a mí sin prisas, sin llantos... Y siento miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La última vez, fue el final. Fue mi _primer_ final. Tuve muchos más después de ese, pero jamás había vuelto a sentir el miedo que siento hoy.

Estoy temiendo este momento desde que me enteré lo que iba a pasar en el Vasallaje, desde que supe que otro final se me venía encima. Hago cuentas, pienso un poco... Hay un veinticinco por ciento de posibilidades de que un papel con mi nombre me condene a un largo rato de tortura, y tiemblo de solo pensarlo.

Y sigo aquí, sola. El viento atrapa la tela y juguetea con ella. Lo dejo hacer y deshacer a su antojo por un rato, mientras observo que juega el mismo juego con el mar. Cierro los ojos. Un mundo de estrellas y colores se dibuja ante mí, y temo que en algún momento todo eso se desvanezca. Temo abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la cruda realidad ante mí.

Pero finalmente los abro, y me encuentro delante de la ventana. El viento sigue arrastrando las olas, el miedo me sigue arrastrando a mí...

«Tienes que ser fuerte», me dijo la noche anterior, antes de partir. Sé que negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza, gritándome a mí misma que por más que quisiera, no podría hacerle caso.

Estoy destruida desde que salí de aquel lugar infernal, donde el agua corría y lo único que podía hacer es nadar para salvarme... Nadar y matar. Vi dolor, soledad y muerte. Vi muchas cosas terribles. No puedo ser fuerte. No lo fui en su momento, no lo seré ahora. Me es imposible. No es parte de mí.

Sigo de pie, frente a la ventana. Hoy no se ven niños correteando, ni pescadores trabajando, ni mujeres vendiendo por las calles. Hoy es un día diferente para todos y cada uno de nosotros. Pero los padres de muchos adolescentes no se preocupan. Y de los que se deberían preocupar, ninguno tiene ya padres.

Hay veces en las que me empeño en recordar cómo sucedió todo, cómo perdí a los dos pilares más grandes de mi vida. Pero mi mente se nubla, mis oídos se llenan de un ruido sordo, y no puedo pensar con claridad. Grito, grito fuerte. Siempre grito cuando no lo soporto.

Otras veces intento olvidar, enterrar todas las cosas que me sucedieron en el lugar más profundo que se pueda, pero obtengo el mismo resultado. Me estremezco y no logro pensar, pero las imágenes se presentan en mi mente una y otra vez, dando vueltas a la misma situación.

De pronto, vuelvo al presente. Había olvidado que estaba aquí, frente a la ventana, observando el mar y las calles vacías. Pienso en mí recorriéndolas para ir al patíbulo; porque eso es lo que es, una sentencia de muerte, un final seguro ante espectadores ansiosos de ver correr sangre, de ver cabezas rodar...

Y grito. Grito porque frente a mí se presenta una cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos. Grito porque no tiene cuerpo alguno que la sostenga. Grito porque rueda, y rueda, y rueda... Grito porque ya no soporto todo esto. Grito y tapo mis oídos, intentando oír el sonido de las olas y el viento más allá de mis propios aullidos.

Y sigo gritando hasta que llega él.

Me cubre con sus brazos y ahogo mis gritos contra su pecho. Me susurra unas palabras ininteligibles al oído, e intento dejar de gritar. La cabeza flota aún en mi mente, pero poco a poco se va desvaneciendo, tal como la arena debajo de las olas...

Cuando me doy cuenta, ya estoy allí. Me estremezco al saberme lejos de cualquier atisbo de confianza que haya quedado en mí, pero intento no gritar: ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando mi nombre sea leído en voz alta delante de todo el distrito. Hay otras tres mujeres alrededor mío que podrían estar por segunda vez en la misma situación, pero algo me dice que seré yo.

Yo, Annie. "Annie la loca", "la chiflada", "la histérica", "la llorona", "la más idiota del distrito". Las palabras ya no me duelen, se las sigue llevando el viento. Pero yo sigo aquí, clavada en mi lugar, sin poder evitar que la brisa despeine mi cabello mientras quiero estar atenta al primer nombre leído.

Él está a unos metros, observándome con cautela. En un momento de lucidez, sé que está preparado para correr a ayudarme si mi mente se deja llevar. No lo hace; al menos no por ahora. Y él se tranquiliza presentando una sonrisa más que ensayada. Ojalá yo pudiera sonreír con tanta facilidad como él. Ojalá mis risas fueran sinceras.

—Finnick Odair —oigo que pronuncia una voz clara y fuerte, y algo en mí se derrumba.

Pero yo sigo ahí, de pie, estática en mi lugar. No grito, no lloro, no hago nada. Simplemente observo a la única persona que sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor subir al patíbulo, directo a la muerte. Y lloro por dentro, porque aún he de esperar.

La mujer del Capitolio, con una cara agria y de visible mal humor, saca un pequeño papel doblado de la segunda caja de cristal. De mal modo, lee el segundo y último nombre. Algo en mí revive la primera vez, aquella ocasión terrible en la que subí al estrado sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, donde sonreí sin poderlo evitar, temblando por dentro ante la perspectiva de la muerte.

Y ahora, al volver a oír mi nombre con la voz de esa mujer, esa mecánica de defensa propia vuelve a activarse. Grito con todas mis fuerzas, haciéndome daño mientras intento tapar mis oídos con las manos. Las lágrimas caen sin cesar, y las rodillas me fallan lanzándome al suelo. En mi mente en blanco, solo hay una imagen: muerte.

Pero más atrás de esa cruel compañera de los Juegos, hay otra cosa. Es un chico de cabellos dorados y sonrisa falsa. Es ese chico que me consuela, que me abraza, que sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor. Es ese que con unas palabras me devuelve a la realidad. Ese con el que lucharé, porque no soportaría morir o vivir sin él a mi lado.

Finnick.

Gracias a él, a su imagen sonriente en mis pensamientos, me calmo. Y antes de darme cuenta, tal como la primera vez, estoy arriba del escenario, tomándole la mano. Ya no me importa nada: ni perder o ganar, ni morir ni vivir. Estoy junto a él en esto, y para mí eso ya es suficiente.

* * *

El What If trataba sobre lo que hubiera _sucedido si Mags nunca se hubiera presentado como voluntaria para los Juegos_, evitando así que Annie fuera. En realidad no lo planteé como el futuro, si no el momento del presente. Quizá ese final es un poco utópico, pero idk. ¡Gracias por leer! :)


End file.
